


Hot Meat

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cookout, M/M, Meddling Parents, Mistaken for Cheating, Multi, non hunting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Andy's boyfriend's dad has never liked him, but when presented with an even worse option, he changes his mind and helps Andy out by pointing out that Dean Winchester is flirting with Aaron.





	Hot Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Aaron/Andy/Dean
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://imagineyourot3.tumblr.com/post/126073792212/ot3-aus).

Andy had always been scared of Daniel Bass. Dating Aaron was worth it, but the man was intense. And scary. So when Daniel grabbed his elbow and pulled him aside at the Memorial Day cookout, Andy felt rather justified in being afraid.

“Son, I like you. You’ve made Aaron very happy. I’m saying this for your own good, you understand?”

Daniel liking him was news to Andy. He’d honestly had no idea. “Saying what?”

Daniel pointed to where Dean was manning the grill, and Aaron was standing beside him holding a beer. “I don’t like that Winchester boy. He’s trouble. I’ve tried getting my son to see that Dean Winchester is a thug and a criminal, but Aaron won’t see it. He insists I just don’t know him.”

It wasn’t that simple, and Andy knew it. Yes. Dean had a criminal record. Mostly public drunkenness, disturbing the peace, vandalism, petty theft, but there were a couple more serious charges on there. The biggest one was an assault charge from where he’d beat the crap out of a kid who was beating up his little brother. Dean had been eighteen, the kid sixteen, and it didn’t seem to matter to the judge that Dean was acting in defense of his thirteen-year-old brother. Dean was “an adult” and should have “found another way” to deal with it.

Oh. Right. Daniel was staring at him expectantly. “Um, I like Dean. He’s a good friend, even if he is a little rough around the edges. I don’t understand why you’re talking to me about him, though.”

“You don’t see it?” Andy shook his head. “You don’t see how close they are, how Dean is flirting with my boy and Aaron is responding?”

Huh. Now that Daniel said it… he could see it. Of course, Dean flirted with anything on two legs, and hell, if Dean were turning the charm on Andy, he’d definitely respond. “I’m still not understanding why you’re talking to me.”

“I’d want to know if my wife was flirting with some other guy. That way I’d have a chance to fight back before it got to the point of cheating. Don’t you want to keep Aaron?”

“Well yeah, but it’s just flirting, and Dean probably doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“What if he does?”

“Then either he’s become a completely different guy than the one Aaron and I know, or he won’t mind if I join them. I’m totally in, by the way. And if he has become a completely different guy, Aaron will put an end to this as soon as he realizes that, unless he’s become a completely different guy than the one I grew up with. In which case Dean can have him if he’s turned into the kind of guy who’d cheat on me.” Andy didn’t wait around to hear what Daniel came up with when he could stop sputtering. He wandered over to Aaron and Dean.

“Hey babe.” Aaron kissed his cheek. “Dean was just telling me about Sam’s adventures at Stanford. He’s almost done, you know. One more year.”

“Well, he’s thinking law school, so it’s gonna be more than just that one year. I told him he’d better enjoy his senior year of college or I’m headed out to Palo Alto to kick his nerdy ass.” Dean grinned, the blinding smile that made so many people’s knees go weak. “Heya Andy. What’d old man Bass want?”

Aaron jumped. “Dad wanted something? You okay? He’s not harassing you again about getting a real job, is he?”

“Actually, he wanted to tell me he likes me and thinks I’m good for you.”

Both Aaron and Dean burst into laughter. “Come on, Andy, if you’re gonna lie at least make it believable!” Aaron said through the mirth.

“I’m serious! Of course, it was comparatively. A waiter with no ambition and no real prospects to become more? Still better than a criminal.” Andy looked apologetically at Dean. “His words, not mine. He noticed the two of you flirting and freaked the fuck out.”

“Oh, come on, does he really not think enough of me to know I’d never break up two of my friends like that?” Dean grumbled. He flipped the hamburgers a little more viciously than necessary. “Or at least trust his son to shut me down if I tried?”

“That’s what I told him. You can’t help flirting any more than you can help being tall.” Andy tried to figure out the best way to start the next part of the conversation. “I wouldn’t mind, you know. If you two hooked up. As long as I could join or at least watch.”

Aaron spat his beer. “Dude!”

“What? Don’t even try to tell me you’d say no if Dean asked and you didn’t have to worry about what I’d think!”

Aaron shook his head. “That’s you, Andy. I know you’ve had a thing for Dean since we were in high school.”

“Oh, please. Yeah, I have, but you know when you point a finger three point back at you, right?” Andy crossed his arms and smirked. “I’m pretty sure you’ve had a thing for him just as long as I have.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Not that any of this matters since you two are together and I’m not getting in between two of my pals. I’m a delinquent, not an asshole.”

“It’s not an asshole move if you’re invited. Aaron?”

Aaron looked between Dean and Andy a couple times. “Andy, you knew how this would end. You can talk anyone into anything and you know it.”

“Yep. I’m good at it. Dean?”

Dean hesitated, watching the meat sizzle for a bit. “Aaron, this really okay with you? You’re not just going along with it so you don’t have to fight with Andy?”

“It’s really okay, Dean. I mean, Andy’s right, he and I have both had a thing for you since high school, so it’s not like this is just a spur-of-the-moment I wasn’t attracted before but now that Andy mentions it thing.”

“Cool. In that case, what the hell, right? Let’s see where this goes and piss off old man Bass while we’re at it.”


End file.
